Un paseo en la oscuridad
by Daydreamer and Nighthinker
Summary: Tras el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore y la huida de Severus Snape y Draco Malfoy del colegio, Bloom se ve obligada a regresar mientras sus mejores amigos son considerados prófugos. En esta ocasión Hogwarts está bajo el control de Voldemort y ella está en el punto de mira del Señor Tenebroso y sus mortífagos.
1. Sinopsis

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a la reina: J.k Rowling.**

 **Nota. Secuela directa a Oscuridad o Luz publicada en mi perfil (está en proceso de reedición).**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **O-o-O**

 **Un paseo en la oscuridad**

Tras el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore y la huida de Severus Snape y Draco Malfoy del colegio, Bloom se ve obligada a regresar mientras sus mejores amigos son considerados prófugos. En esta ocasión Hogwarts está bajo el control de Voldemort y ella está en el punto de mira del Señor Tenebroso y sus mortífagos.

Los líderes del ejército de Dumbledore pueden estar en alguna ubicación desconocida y siendo cazados por el Ministerio de Magia, el Señor Tenebroso y los Mortífagos. Mientras el Trío Dorado está a la caza de los Horrocruxes, la Slytherin recurrirá a un plan secundario en el que figura el Ejército Dumbledore junto con inesperados personajes.


	2. Prólogo: Sombras

**Prólogo:**

 **Sombras**

Bloom, a pesar de haber sido criada mediante las reglas tradicionales de los Sagrados Veintiocho, nunca había creído del todo en lo que predicaban. Quizá el que sus padres hubiesen muerto por los seguidores de la pureza había influido en su infancia para cuestionarse todo lo que le decían, otra parte le decía que tras conocer a talentosos magos y brujas que no eran sangre puras; todas esas ideas habían cobrado fuerza y ahora formaba parte de la resistencia.

Su hermano la había llevado a vivir a un departamento que tenía en Cambridge- en la zona mágica- pues no quedaba muy lejos de la facultad en la que llevaba estudiando algunos años. Londres era un campo de guerra sin estallar y no tenía dónde quedarse, con su tío Severus trabajando con Voldemort no podía regresar a la casa de la familia Snape en Spinner's End- había ido en compañía de Remus Lupin y su hermano a recoger unas últimas pertenencias que quería tener con ella- pero eso fue un par de días después del regreso de Hogwarts.

Tampoco había tenido noticias de Draco Malfoy, en El Profeta no había más que intentos de artículos que intentaban producir un sentimiento de esperanza en la población mágica. Lamentablemente todo era en vano, se había comunicado con Ginny por vía flú pues querían que les ayudase con la boda de Bill y Fleur pero no podía salir sola de aquel lugar, no con los mortífagos atacando y secuestrando a los que se oponían a las ideas y ella era partidaria de la Orden del Fénix.

Al ser de los miembros más recientes no muchos estaban enterados de aquello ni lo hablaban. Sirius le había dado la bienvenida a la orden antes del quinto curso pero aún así no lo contó a nadie, por lo tanto Snape no lo sabría y era una ventaja con la que contaba, por el momento.

Entre tantas sombras que asediaban a la población un momento de felicidad apareció. Remus y Tonks se habían casado unos días antes y ella le había pedido a Bloom que fuese su dama de honor, había sido una ceremonia muy sencilla y especial. Los únicos invitados había sido la familia Tonks, ella y Cygnus. Los nuevos señores Lupin estaban felizmente enamorados. La rubia estaba feliz por ellos, merecían felicidad en sus vidas.

Odiaba estar encerrada, Cyg tenía pendientes en la facultad y ella no podía salir de aquel lugar. La hacía pensar en cosas que no quería pensar, no podía comunicarse con Harry o Hermione, estaban fuera de su alcance en el mundo muggle y no confiaba en el hecho de enviar una carta que les comprometiera y sospechasen de ellos. No causaría líos en esta ocasión.

O.o.O

Llevaba media mañana recostada en su habitación, su hermano tenía clases en la facultad y no volvería hasta esa misma tarde. Había leído la declaración de Rufus Scrimgeour en El Profeta antes de lanzarlo al fuego, ella no le creía ni una sola palabra. Aunque el Ministerio lo negase había mortífagos infiltrados; Theo, Blaise y ella habían dejado fuera de combate al imbécil de Yaxley- el cual trabajaba en el Ministerio- y ese testimonio era clave para la Orden del Fénix. Ya no confiaban en los aurores lo suficiente como para trasladar a Harry.

Jugueteó con la cadena de la cual colgaba el anillo que Draco le había dejado la última noche que le vio. No se lo quitaba nunca pero siempre lo llevaba debajo de la ropa para ocultarlo de los demás. Extrañaba a su novio, no sabía como la estaba pasando y eso no le dejaba dormir por la noche, las pesadillas estaban de regreso y no podía abusar de las pociones para dormir sin sueño. El curso pasado las noches de insomnio desaparecieron cuando dormía con su novio, era la única manera en la que se marcharon.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo girar sus ojos- ¿Quién?

-Cygnus, ¿estás bien?

-Adelante, está abierto.

La mirada preocupada de su hermano apareció.- ¿Pudiste dormir un poco? Debo tener por ahí un poco de poción para dormir sin sueños.

Ella negó.- He consumido varias dosis en los últimos meses, las pesadillas están de regreso. Creí que volverías más tarde.

-Deberías intentar dormir un poco, mañana en la tarde iremos a Diagon Alley a buscar un regalo para la boda de los Weasley y puedes buscar un vestido si gustas.- se sentó en la cama frente a ella- sólo he venido a ver como estabas.

-¿Realmente iremos? Pensé que no iríamos.

-Nunca he estado del todo cómodo que formases lazos con ellos, siendo sincero… tampoco es como si haya creído en toda esa tontería de la pureza. Pero debo admitir que cuentan con mayor protección en sus casas a diferencia de la que yo tengo en este departamento y si tengo que recurrir a ellos para ponerte a salvo, lo haré.

Ella le observó confusa.

-Algunas casas de la Orden tienen mayor protección por parte del Ministerio y salvaguardas muy potentes, he contactado con el Ministerio Francés para fortificar Ethel's Place y Viktor ha trabajado en ello también. Las de este lugar no servirán para detener por siempre a los mortífagos ni mucho menos a Quién-tú-sabes.

-No confío en el Ministerio, Cyg. Yaxley trabajaba ahí y estaba con los mortífagos en Hogwarts.

Él observó al buró y la fotografía de su hermana con su novio.- ¿Quieres acompañarme a la facultad? Tal vez encuentres algo más interesante ahí que aquí encerrada.

La rubia le dirigió una mirada incrédula.- Podrías haberlo sugerido antes, quería invitar a Daphne una de estas tardes.

Su compañera de habitación en el colegio le había visitado en las semanas pasadas, y por algún motivo cuando está con su hermano haciéndoles compañía; pues la única condición para que las chicas pudiesen encontrarse era que nunca estuviesen solas y Cygnus se veía obligado a siempre salir con ellas. La heredera Greengrass se sonrojaba cuando el joven le sonreía o hablaba directamente.

-Te estaré esperando en el salón- dice antes de salir, él está sumamente sonrojado.

Cogió unos pantalones negros al igual que sus botines cortos de tacón, su abrigo azul marino favorito y salió de su habitación.- ¿Entonces puedo llamar a Daphne?

 **O.o.O**

Los hermanos Prince surgieron de las llamas de la vía flú en la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante. La rubia salió de prisa para sacudirse las cenizas de su abrigo en tonos burdeos, su hermano- con expresión seria- observó el establecimiento; había un par de magos ebrios en una mesa. Tom estaba detrás de la barra y le dedicó una mirada al cantinero.

Uno de los magos ebrios le dirigió una mirada a la rubia quien seguía sacudiendo las cenizas, Cygnus le colocó la mano en el hombro y ella detuvo su actividad.- Debemos ir a Gringotts antes de buscar el obsequio.

Ella asintió antes de empezar a caminar hacia la pared de ladrillos de Diagon Alley, tocó la superficie con la punta de la varita y se desvaneció dando paso a un paisaje sumamente desolado.

-Esto está tan desolado- susurró la rubia, únicamente para que su hermano le escuchase.

-Hay que darnos prisa- respondió guiándola- esto no me da buena espina.

 **O.o.O**

Tras haber visitado la bóveda de la familia Prince en el banco habían paseado por Diagon Alley en búsqueda de un adecuado regalo de bodas para el futuro matrimonio Weasley. La situación en el lugar era tensa, Bloom había visto nuevas tiendas en las que habían cerrado hacía meses. Ollivander's había cerrado y una capa de polvo ahora cubrían las ventanas de la heladería de Florean Fortescue.

Un triste suspiro salió de sus labios, en menos de un par de meses la situación había empeorado y el antes abarrotado Diagon Alley se había convertido en un triste y desolado lugar, que había perdido aquella chispa de vida.

-Bloom…- susurró su hermano, la llevaba del brazo en un elegante paseo. El regalo para el matrimonio lo habían enviado a Ethel's Place.- Mantente alerta y sígueme.

El sonido de una aparición atrajo la atención de los hermanos, un par de figuras encapuchadas de negro empezaron a avanzar en dirección a los Prince. Cygnus apresuró el paso y ocultó a su hermana tras una esquina, sacó su varita y la blandió hacia el pasillo.

Un par de hechizos impactaron en la pared frente a ellos, seguidos de nuevas apariciones. Mortífagos. Bloom lanzó un par de hechizos antes de refugiarse en la oscuridad de aquel pasillo.

-Son al menos siete- murmuró Cygnus después de lanzar un hechizo que fue desviado.

 _-Expulso-_ la voz de la rubia sonó al mismo tiempo que una figura negra se acercaba a ellos.- Dudo que podamos con ellos, son demasiados.

Un maleficio no verbal salió de la varita del mayor y despejó el área.-Sujétate, debemos salir antes de que pase el efecto.- le cogió con fuerza del brazo y se aparecieron lejos del lugar.

 **Fecha:** _ **25 de agosto de 2018**_

 **Hora:** _ **02:20 am, Tijuana, México.**_


	3. Capítulo I: Repercusiones

Tras el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore y la huida de Severus Snape y Draco Malfoy del colegio, Bloom se ve obligada a regresar mientras sus mejores amigos son considerados prófugos. En esta ocasión Hogwarts está bajo el control de Voldemort y ella está en el punto de mira del Señor Tenebroso y sus mortífagos.

 **Capítulo I**

 **Repercusiones**

 **O.o.O**

 **La Madriguera.**

Cygnus y Bloom Prince habían recibido alojamiento en la propiedad de los Weasley pues tenían protección por parte del Ministerio, lo contrario al departamento que el mago poseía en el centro de Cambridge. Llevaban un par de semanas viviendo con ellos y acudiendo a reuniones con la Orden del Fénix.

Si en meses anteriores los ataques eran esporádicos, tras la muerte de Albus Dumbledore estos iban en aumento. Incluso a ellos les habían interceptado en una salida de compras al callejón Diagon, su hermano le había cogido del brazo y se desaparecieron del lugar.

Esa protección no duraría mucho y ella estaba consciente de eso. El tiempo se les terminaba. Cygnus regresaría a la Universidad en algunas semanas y ella tendría que volver al colegio, aparentemente, pues iría en compañía de sus amigos Gryffindor en una búsqueda de los Horrocrux.

Compartía habitación con Ginny y Hermione en la Madriguera, en su mesita de noche había colocado aquella fotografía con su novio, tomada en el cumpleaños del rubio. Aquella última noche en Hogwarts había tomado una camisa perteneciente al rubio y en las últimas semanas era lo único que le ayudaba a dormir por las noches.

Aún llevaba el anillo de los Malfoy al cuello, oculto bajo su ropa. Nadie lo notaba y tampoco era como si ella lo hubiese contado a cualquiera. Desprendió la cadena y la dejó sobre la mesilla, un golpe sobre la puerta llamó su atención.

-Bloom… ¿estás lista?- preguntó Cygnus al otro lado de la puerta.

Ocultó su varita en dentro de sus botas largas, y abrió la puerta- Disculpa, me distraje un poco.

-Están por irse, pensé que querrías desearles éxito- suspiró- sé que estás molesta por impedirte participar.

-Aunque no lo creas Cygnus, lo comprendo.

-Vamos, debemos estar listos para el regreso.

La Slytherin le sonrió levemente a su hermano, cerró la puerta y caminó en dirección a la parte baja, encontrándose con los gemelos en el camino.

 **O.o.O**

 **4 Privet Drive**

Harry Potter había visto cómo sus tíos y primo se marchaban, en busca de seguridad. Permaneció unos segundos parados pero cuando vio unas figuras aparecer de la nada. Moody, el señor Weasley, Hermione, Ron, Lupin, Tonks, Fred y George, Fleur y Bill, Mundungus Fletcher, Hagrid y Kingsley.

En aquel grupo faltaba una Slytherin, su amiga había estado en sus pensamientos desde aquel día en el que celebraron el funeral de Dumbledore y recordaba lo pálido y cansado que estaba su rostro. Hermione se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, Ronald sonreía un par de metros atrás.

Alastor Moody dejó caer dos sacos en el centro de la habitación vacía. Los presentes formaron un círculo alrededor del auror.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, a lo mucho quince minutos antes de que la propiedad y Harry pierdan la protección mágica.- sacó de su bolsillo una botella con un líquido lodoso e hizo aparecer una serie de recipientes. Poción Multijugos.

-No lo permitiré- respondió El Elegido, retrocediendo.

-Todos los presentes han cumplido la mayoría de edad y saben los peligros que conlleva está misión- aclaró el anciano mientras su ojo móvil veía con precaución afuera.

-Harry. Estamos conscientes de lo que puede ocurrirnos, queremos ayudar.- dijo Hermione a su lado.- El mundo mágico se está desmoronando, los ataques han ido en aumento en las últimas semanas. Bloom estuvo en un enfrentamiento hace un par de semanas con Cygnus y apenas lograron salir de Diagon Alley antes de que empeorase.

Sabía que los hermanos Prince eran diestros en combate pero con los mortífagos actuando de esa manera sería imposible. Los mortífagos les habían dado problemas y ni siquiera se habían enfrentado a Voldemort. Dirigió una mano a su coronilla y arrancó un poco de sus cabellos para al segundo siguiente añadirlos a la asquerosa poción.

Tonks-en el fondo junto con Remus- no bebió de aquel brebaje, y con su habilidad mágica transformó sus rasgos en los del Gryffindor. El resto de los que se trasformarían en él se formaron frente al auror bebiendo una porción de aquel brebaje, supuso que era mucho más sencillo hacerlo con la habilidad.

Ron se acercó a él y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.- Si te sirve de consuelo te diré que tu poción es mucho más apetecible de lo que era la de Crabbe.- Soltó una carcajada y dejó caer el brazo mientras veía al resto de los Potter. – Ella quería participar pero Moody ni su hermano lo permitieron.

Cinco minutos después siete personas idénticas a él aparecieron vestidas con la misma ropa, gafas y equipaje. Jaulas a su alrededor con lechuzas níveas con un parecido sorprendente a Hedwig.

-Hagamos un conteo- murmuró Alastor Moody mientras veía a todos.- la señorita Granger va con Kingsley. George y Arthur Weasley, Fred y Lupin, Tonks y Ronald. Mundungus irá conmigo debido a que no confío en él.

Los gemelos- quienes ahora tenían la apariencia de Harry- soltaron unas risas ante las palabras del auror.

-Cada pareja seguirá las instrucciones dadas, después nos veremos en la casa Weasley.

-Fleur irá conmigo- dijo Bill sin oportunidad a una réplica de alguien.

-Entonces Harry va conmigo- dijo Hagrid acomodándose y saliendo seguidos de los demás con rapidez. Kingsley ayudaba a Hermione a subir a Thestral mientras Bill hacía lo mismo con Fleur.

Ron también subió a una escoba después de Tonks y se sonrojó ante la mirada de Lupin vigilando las manos sobre su esposa. El resto excepto Hagrid y él subieron a escobas y se prepararon para despegar.

La moto de Sirius estaba en el suelo y tuvo un nudo en la garganta, Harry entró en el pequeño asiento de pasajero sintiéndose un poco humillado. Ron sonrió burlón desde su posición ante la escena.

-Tres, dos uno- gritó el auror hacia el resto- ¡vámonos!

Estuvieron dos minutos el aire cuando sombras encapuchadas aparecieron. Mortífagos. Y todos se dispersaron. No pudo ver la dirección que tomaba el resto pero sin evitarlo se volteó cuando un ruido secó cayó. Hedwig estaba en el suelo de su jaula, totalmente inerte.

 **O.o.O**

 **La Madriguera**

Bloom estaba sentada con Ginny en su habitación, había pasado alrededor de tres horas desde que se habían marchado pues había anochecido. Molly les había llamado para cenar pero aquello resultó en un fracaso ya que ninguno de los presentes en la destartalada vivienda tuvo el apetito suficiente.

Estando en el alfeizar de la ventana observaba el cielo oscuro, Cygnus estaba afuera vigilando con la varita al alcance mientras que la señora Weasley estaba en la cocina, pendiente de aquel reloj de cuchara.

-¿Cómo crees que les haya ido?- la pelirroja llamó su atención.

La Slytherin posó la mirada en su compañera.- Espero que todo esté bien… debí haber ido.

-Pude haber sido de ayuda.

-Ginny, lamento decirte que sólo sería un problema si estuvieses en la misión.- la miró interrogante- Aún no cumples la mayoría de edad, y tienes el rastreador mágico.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño pero sabía que era cierto. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar a la Slytherin- ¿Estás bien? Nunca he tenido el valor de preguntar qué pasó aquella noche con Malfoy.

Sonrió melancólicamente.- No lo sé exactamente, no recuerdo mucho de ello. Y no he tenido noticias suyas.

-¿Siguen estando juntos?

-No hemos roto, seguimos siendo novios pero la situación es un tanto difícil.

Ginny pareció analizar la información.- Harry me ha dejado.

-¿Qué?

-No sé por qué lo ha hecho pero tengo la ligera impresión de qué podré averiguarlo.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá como debe ser.-le dirigió una sonrisa débil- Remus y Tonks se han casado, tu hermano está por hacerlo y la Orden está más fuerte que nunca.

Volvieron la mirada hacia afuera, Cygnus había desaparecido.

-¿Qué planes tienes una vez termines Hogwarts?

-Creo que aplicaré en San Mungo para Sanadora, necesito Extraordinarios para lograrlo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Cygnus entró deprisa. En el piso de abajo se oía un gran alboroto.- Necesitamos que bajen con tu kit de pociones.

Lo observaron y con un hechizo no verbal atrajo aquel baúl, y apenas lo sujetó bajaron corriendo las escaleras.

George estaba recostado en el sofá con una herida en el costado de la cabeza y sangre en esa parte del rostro. La señora Weasley estaba arrodillada con una tina llena de agua y compresas rojas.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –cogió una gasa empapada en poción para desinfectar y limpiar la sangre que manaba del corte.

-Snape le lanzó a George una maldición que le arrancó la oreja- dijo Arthur Weasley a la rubia.

-Jodido vampiro- se quejó el pelirrojo. Molly hizo una mueca y siguió trabajando, mientras la rubia dibujó una mueca en sus labios.

-Ginny, necesito la esencia de murtlap por favor.- le pidió a la pelirroja quién entregó un frasco pequeño.-Ten la esencia de díctamo al alcance, la necesitaremos.

Dejó caer gotas de la primer poción por el contorno de la herida y mientras hacía efecto la señora Weasley fue en búsqueda de vendas y gasas limpias.

Fred apareció por la puerta y colapsó a los pies de su gemelo

-Hey, colega. Oficialmente puedes llamarme chico queso- bromeó George mientras la rubia aplicaba la esencia de díctamo.

-No es momento para bromas- le reprendió, Bloom selló una gasa sobre la herida antes de darle espacio a la mujer pelirroja para que colocara la venda alrededor de la cabeza y proteger.

Bloom se puso de pie y salió de la casa deprisa. Respiraba con dificultad. Su hermano salió detrás de ella unos segundos después.

 **O.o.O**

 **Malfoy Manor**

Draco Malfoy no sabía si había hecho lo correcto, parte de sí mismo le consideraba un cobarde por luchar por algo de lo que ya no estaba seguro y dudado por meses. Pero la otra parte le decía que dónde se encontraba era necesario; no sólo por él, sino por su familia y por la de Bloom- de la cual no había tenido noticias desde aquella noche que dejó Hogwarts.

Contra todo pronóstico imaginaba qué hubiese pasado si hubiera aceptado aquella oferta de Bloom para unirse a la Orden y luchar... O si hubiesen huido juntos.

El Señor Tenebroso se había apoderado de Malfoy Manor y en el comedor realizaba sus reuniones con los mortífagos- la enorme serpiente siempre estaba al lado de su dueño y en la última había devorado a la profesora de Estudios Muggles, apenas contuvo el impulso de vaciar su estómago-. El tema principal había sido el traslado de Potter y tras aquello formulado un plan para asesinarle, no estaba seguro si era afortunado o no de participar en esa Batalla. Pero sus pensamientos regresaban a su novia, la habia hechizado para que no le siguiera y regresase con los miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

Apenas la mansión estuvo vacia, el rubio entró en la habitación que Bloom poseia - cerca de tres años sin que ella durmiese ahi y permanecía cerrada para cualquier curioso- el reflejo que le devolvió aquel espejo enorme no le sorprendió. Sus ojeras eran marcadas y la tez pálida acentuada por el color oscuro de su vestimenta. Quizás la energía oscura que emanaba de las paredes también tendría algo que ver.

Ese dormitorio era lujoso, había sido suyo desde que ella se había mudado tras la muerte de sus padres. Lo único que cambiaba era cuando su madre y Bloom remodelaban conforme iban crecimiento. Enormes ventanales con vista a los jardines y un balcón. Una enorme cama con doseles y sábanas de fina seda, todo el mobiliario en blanco y un enorme armario que Narcisa Malfoy se encargaba de llenar.

Una fina capa de polvo cubría cada milímetro de la habitación y las cortinas ocultaban la vista, no permitían que la luz entrase. Poco importó el polvo y se sentó frente al tocador. Ella siempre colocaba fotos: una de apariencia muggle con el Trío Dorado sonriendo y en el fondo Hogwarts- había sido tomada a finales del primer curso.

Unas cuantas mas con sus primos búlgaros, una familiar en la que aparecía Eloise Krum con su descendencia- Draco recordaba cuando habían tomado aquella, había sido en el baile que ofrecieron en la finca Krum en 1995.- Otra más de esa misma ocasión en la que estaba con su hermano y Viktor a los lados.

Pero en el centro estaban sus padres con ella en los brazos de Ethel Prince mientras que Orión sentado al lado de su mujer y con su hijo en el regazo. Ambos eran la copia perfecta de sus padres, podrían hacerse pasar por ellos y a menos que los observasen con detalle no encontrarían diferencia alguna, pues Cygnus heredó el color de ojos de su madre y Bloom tenía un tono azul grisáceo.

Su novia era preciosa, y no lo decía por su apariencia física. Tenía un corazón de oro, sus ojos brillaban cuando estaba feliz. La reflejaban y era auténtica, una inteligencia y astucia sin igual. Malfoy se movió y cogió un marco de fotografía de la mesita de noche. Eran ellos dos en Bulgaria, con el fondo nevado detrás de ellos. Una segunda juntos en el Baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos y la última con Fleur Delacour- la chica francesa de Beuxbatons-.

Sacó del bolsillo la que había tomado Blaise hacia un par de meses en las Tres Escobas. Siempre la llevaba con él, la rubia sonreía viéndole a los ojos y luego la acercaba hacia sí mismo con un brazo.

Una onda de energía lo hizo perder el equilibrio. Una vez recuperado guardó la fotografía y salió de la habitación cerrándola para escuchar un alboroto empezar a armarse.

El Señor Tenebroso estaba de regreso y no parecía estar precisamente satisfecho.

 **O.o.O**

 **La Madriguera**

Habían pasado casi doce horas desde la batalla de Privet Drive, Bloom se había encargado de la herida que George había recibido. Remus informó que Snape lanzó una maldición en la dirección del pelirrojo y por lo tanto no podría recuperar el apéndice. Los gemelos bromeaban entre ellos con chistes sobre queso, la rubia no sabía si reír o llorar.

Hechizó su andar con un muffliato mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto que Ron y Harry compartían, refunfuñando por lo bajo respecto a Molly Weasley. Pese a lo que Draco le hubiese contado sobre aquella familia, la señora Weasley era bastante lista, ella sabía que se traían algo entre manos y les asignaba tareas para mantenerles separados y ocupados. A ella le había atrapado preparando pociones de curación e interrogado por la mujer pelirroja.

Los ojos azul acero de Bloom observaron a Harry acercarse, se quedó de pie en su lugar hasta que él llegó hasta ella. Abrieron la puerta, a Ronald le ordenaron que limpiara su habitación. Pero le encontraron encima de la cama, al notar que se abría la puerta se alarmó y cayó al suelo. Nadie debería retar a Molly Weasley.

-¡Ya voy mamá! ¡Casi termino!- gritó Ron, asustado. Harry y Bloom soltaron una carcajada una vez cerrada la puerta.

-¿Qué hacen?-preguntó Harry al ver a Hermione acomodar libros en columnas diferentes según temas y necesidades.- ¿Hermione, no estabas con Ginny arreglando el cuarto para los Delacour?

Bloom se sentó al lado de la castaña y empezó a ojear un libro sin mucho interés y lo dejó sobre un montón.

-La señora Weasley olvidó que ya nos había dicho que hiciéramos eso ayer- sonrió la castaña mientras seguía ordenando los libros.

-¿Y ustedes que estaban haciendo mientras Ron "arreglaba" su habitación?- preguntó Harry haciendo énfasis en lo que supuestamente debía hacer el pelirrojo.

-Estuve con los gemelos cambiando los vendajes de George y después me escapé de la señora Weasley hasta la habitación y recuperé esto.- Bloom sacó de su bolsillo un libro y se lo entregó a Hermione. La castaña lo devolvió a su tamaño original con un toque de varita- lo conseguí el verano pasado en el Diagon Alley. Tiene contenido sobre los Horrocrux.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Ron a la Slytherin.

-No lo sé. Tuve una sensación extraña y lo estuve leyendo hace unas semanas.- se encogió de hombros- aparentemente lo necesitaremos para esta misión suicida. Por cierto, las pociones están casi listas, creo que las envasaré después de la cena.

-¿Le has contado a Cygnus algo?- preguntó Hermione.

La rubia negó y cogió aquel libro que le había entregado a Hermione, empezando buscar información.

-¿No te preocupa eso en absoluto?-preguntó Harry

-Es la única familia que me queda. - contestó la Slytherin.

-¿Malfoy sabe algo de lo qué haremos?- preguntó Ron a la rubia. Ella dejó el libro en el suelo.- Es un mortífago y puede delatarnos con Quién-Tú-Sabes.

La mirada de ella se tornó helada.- No soy estúpida, Ronald. Nadie lo sabe… iré a ver cómo van las pociones.

Se puso de pie y abandonó la habitación sin decir más. No era su prioridad pensar en su novio, no en ese momento. Sacudió la cabeza y apresuró sus pasos a la habitación que compartía con las chicas, cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Se sentó en la cama y cogió el marco sobre la mesita de noche.

Apenas y hablaba de su novio y mucho menos de lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Había enmarcado la foto tomada por Blaise en el cumpleaños de Draco Malfoy. Disfrutando una tarde en compañía de sus amigos en las Tres Escobas. Algo que no estaba segura de experimentar en un futuro cercano.

Voldemort estaba en Malfoy Manor-tras la Batalla en el Ministerio a final del quinto curso- se había convertido en su nuevo cuartel. Se habían enterado de aquello y ella había comprendido por qué Narcissa no le invitó a pasar el último periodo invernal en la oscura mansión.

Lord Voldemort le provocaba escalofríos, Snape había tenido razón cuando intentó hacerle razonar y ahora lo sabía. Necesitaba un plan si quería acabar con él.

Harry era oficialmente mayor de edad, era lo único que necesitaban para empezar su misión. El rastreador de menores del Ministerio había desaparecido y esa tarde celebrarían una cena en honor de su cumpleaños número diecisiete. En el jardín se encontraba una enorme mesa para todos los habitantes de la casa bajo una carpa de la cual habían colgado farolas. Y en menos de veinticuatro horas Bill Weasley estaría contrayendo matrimonio con la veela Fleur Delacour.

Molly Weasley daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra a sus hijos, específicamente a los gemelos, Bloom adoraba pasar tiempo con ellos porque le recordaban un poco al idiota de Blaise y le hacían reír. Cygnus apareció en el jardín y le entregó algo a la matriarca antes de unirse y ayudar al resto.

El señor Tenebroso le provocaba escalofríos. Snape tenía razón, era alguien de temer y entendía porque lo era. Se puso de pie y sacó del armario un jersey tibio. La señora Weasley le había tejido uno en sexto curso y enviado con Ginny.

La puerta se abrió y entró la pequeña pelirroja de los Weasley. La Slytherin la observó con especial interés.

-Bloom, mi madre ha dicho que te avisara que cenaremos en el jardín.- Ginny dijo.

-Deja cojo un suéter y les alcanzo.- La señora Weasley le había tejido un jersey en sexto curso y enviado con Harry.

Bloom guardó su varita en sus botas y la joven pelirroja salió de la habitación.

Guardó la varita en sus botas y cerró de la habitación mientras bajaban por la escalera.

El aire en el exterior era fresco y pronosticaba una noche fría, sus cabellos rubios se levantaron levemente con la brisa mientras buscaba asiento en el tronco de un árbol. Observaba a ningún punto en específico, solo parecía estar inmersa en sus pensamientos. Una sombra se acercó y tomó asiento a su lado, Cygnus.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-fue la simple pregunta del joven.

Abrazó sus piernas.- No es nada, Cyg.

-Llevas días así, estás empezando a preocuparme.- le pasó el brazo y la acercó.

-Estoy un poco preocupada... Siento que ocurrirá algo muy pronto.

-Bloom, mantente alejada del Ministerio.- ella le observó- tenía un par de trámites que hacer en el Ministerio y fui hoy en compañía del señor Weasley... Hay mortífagos dentro.

-La noche que murió Dumbledore; Theo, Blaise y yo aturdimos a Yaxley... Claro que no lo hicimos intencionalmente, solo nos defendíamos.- confesó- y nos sorprendió que fuera él.

La chica observó a la familia pelirroja en la lejanía.

-¿Cuál es el plan?

-¿Qué plan?

-Puede que no conozca mucho a tus amigos pero si de algo estoy seguro es que no se quedarán sin hacer nada. Y te conozco a ti, principalmente.

-No existe ninguno, Cygnus.

-No está de más que te pida que tengas cuidado, en esta ocasión sólo somos nosotros.

Bloom observó a su hermano.

-Desde que nuestros padres fallecieron has sido mi prioridad, entonces terminamos en la mansión Malfoy ya que Severus no podía hacerse cargo de nosotros. Y de alguna manera me alivié cuando Draco y tú se hicieron tan cercanos así que no me preocupé al marcharme a Hogwarts.

Dejó ver una sonrisa cansada.

-Pero jamás se me ocurrió que harías equipo con Potter y compañía, y que te meterías en tantos líos. Maduraste tan rápido que cuando lo noté, no supe manejarlo. Pensaba en ti como la niña de seis años que dejé en casa.

-Dejé de serlo hace años- le dedicó una sonrisa y él asintió.

-Nuestra sociedad es un tanto anticuada y tú desafiaste lo que todos querían imponer; eres una sangre limpia que convive con magos de cualquier tipo y no haces distinción entre ellos. Desafiaste a los Malfoy, a la abuela, a personas que te limitaban. Ahí vi a la hermosa y fuerte mujer en la que te convertiste; ya no dependías de mí. Todo lo contrario, yo dependía de ti, sigo dependiendo de ti.

-Cygnus, eres la persona más importante para mí. Y te confesaré algo, haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso. Hay cosas que Dumbledore no culminó y si tengo la oportunidad lo haré yo. Se lo debo a nuestros padres, y a todos aquellos que han sufrido bajo sus manos.

-A veces me pregunto si estarías mejor en Gryffindor.

-Quizás soy demasiado astuta para Gryffindor.

El gritó de la Señora Weasley los llamó.

-Seguro que sí- soltó una risa, le ayudó a levantarse.

Bloom caminó en compañía de su hermano, dispuesta a disfrutar un tranquilo día de verano, quizás esa sería la última ocasión en la que lo haría.

 **O.o.O**

 **Aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia, sé que ha sido casi cinco meses que me tomé un tiempo... En fin, regresando a la historia...**

 **Como verán, ya están ultimando detalles para iniciar la caza de los Horrocrux, el siguiente se mostrará la boda y unos cuantos momentos antes de que todo estalle.**

 **Los veo pronto.**


End file.
